Starts with Darkness, Ends with Light
by x.songbird.x
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Booth and Bones. Fluffiness guaranteed! Goal: 25.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…but when I become Supreme Ruler of the world, that will change…all too soon, my friends…**

**AN: Well, I really want to write, but I don't want to be committed to one single idea for a story, so I decided to make a collection of oneshots. My goal is 25, but it might go beyond that…we'll see how it goes. Anyways, some of these will be friendship, others will be first kisses, and so on. ENJOY :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Darkness**

One moment, everything was fine. It was midnight, and Temperance Brennan was sitting at her dining room table, jotting down ideas for her latest book. The next thing she knew, she was in complete darkness.

The suddenness of it all was what really shocked her. After a few seconds, she sighed and stood up. Waving her hands in front of her frantically as to not run into a wall, she started towards where she thought her kitchen junk-drawer was.

Cursing as she did so, Brennan tripped over the edge of her carpet and fell. Pausing for only a heartbeat, she got up and crawled on her hands and knees, continuing on her way towards the drawer. Just as she reached it and stood, she heard a knock at her door.

"Crap…" she muttered, turning on her heels and dropping to the floor again. The visitor knocked again, quicker.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brennan yelled, still crawling towards the door. When she finally reached it, she used the doorknob to pull herself up and opened it. Apparently the lights were out in the hallway as well, because she couldn't see who her visitor was.

There were a few moments of silence before a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Bones?" Booth asked, feeling for her. His hand cupped her cheek, and she shivered under his touch.

"Yeah, it's me." She said, taking his hand in hers. "What's up?"

"Just came to make sure you were alright." Brennan took his hand and guided him inside, closing the door behind her. "I was driving down the road when I noticed that all the lights went out in the neighborhood, so I decided to come check on you."

It was only then that they both realized they were still holding hands.

They let go, and Temperance was glad that he could not see her blush.

"Goodness, Bones, it's like a cave in here. Ever heard of candles?" he asked her, walking towards the kitchen.

"I was just about to light some--how can you see so good in the dark?" she asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "Superpower." Booth answered, chuckling. She smiled, feeling her way in the kitchen slowly but surely. She heard him rummaging around in a drawer, and a match strike. When he finally lit a candle, he noticed that she had drawn closer to him, watching the candle in his hand.

"That's better," he whispered, staring at her. She nodded silently.

"Thanks."

Booth took the candle over to the coffee table, set it down, and sat on the couch. He soon felt it dip a little bit, and looked over to see Temperance sitting next to him, a vacant expression on her face.

He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Bones…? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I know it's stupid, but…I've always been afraid of the dark…"

Booth pulled her closer. "Hey…it's ok. Don't worry. I'll stay as long as the power is out." He assured her, smiling.

As if in answer, the lights immediately came on. They both looked around, letting their eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and then looked at each other, blinking. Brennan's head fell slightly, letting her gaze fall onto the candle.

He shifted slightly. "How about this. I'll stay as long as that candle burns."

Her face snapped up to look at him, eyes wide. "But Booth, that candle is _huge_. It could burn for _days_."

Booth flashed her a charm smile. "Like I said, as long as the candle burns…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, the ending kind of fizzles…but anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is loved!**


	2. Garden of Secrets

**Thanks to beaglelvr93 and fortune kookie 93 who sent in reviews for my first story. This chapter is dedicated to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Fine…rub it in. I don't own Bones.**

**AN: Yeah, I know. It's short. But I figured that if I drew it out too long, that it would get boring.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Garden of Secrets**

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins walked the Jeffersonian gardens, trying to clear her mind. The latest case had really been hard on her, and she thought that the gardens would be a great place to be alone and think, but she was wrong.

She kept her eyes on the ground while she moved through the dew-filled grass. When she looked up, she caught sight of a couple, sitting on a stone bench kissing passionately. Angela smiled her sweet smile as she remembered the first time she had kissed Jack.

Watching as the man entangled his hands in the woman's auburn locks, she stopped short. She _knew_ that man…Angela couldn't see his face, but his hair, a dark brown, was somehow familiar.

Still trying to place him, her breath caught just as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. That man was _Booth_!

_Great._ She thought to herself. _Just wait until Bren finds out he's got another new girlfriend._

As soon as she finished her thought, they broke apart, and Angela had to try her best to contain a squeal that welled up inside of her. Booth's new girlfriend _was_ Brennan!

Her smile grew wide, almost reaching from ear to ear. She thought about approaching them, but noticed that after catching their breath, they started all over again.

Still smiling, she made her way back to the museum, deciding she would tease them about it later…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't really like the last sentence, but oh well. Please review :D**


	3. The Maze

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm dating the owner of FOX and as a birthday present he gave me the rights to Bones!!! …Ok, so maybe it was a dream. I still don't own Bones.**

**AN: This idea came to me when I was at the horse barn, so I quick got a pen and wrote it on my hand. :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: The Maze**

"We're lost." Temperance stated, glaring at Booth.

"We are _not_ lost!" he retorted, turning the map upside down and back again.

She sat down and sighed. "Yes, we are!"

He sat down next to her, tossing the map aside. "Well, at least we'll never run out of food." Booth joked, gesturing to all the cornstalks surrounding them.

Earlier that day, Seeley had sauntered into her office, smiling broadly. He saw Brennan working on her computer, so he walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of her desk.

"Bones, you know what today is?" he asked her, placing his feet on her desk.

"Saturday?" she asked, pushing his feet off.

"Exactly! And it's not a time to be working! It's a time to have fun!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, Booth. You go have fun." She said, turning back to her computer.

Booth sighed. "No, Bones, you're coming with me."

She moaned in protest, but clicked out of her program. Brennan would never reject an offer to hang out with Booth, but she'd never admit it.

"So where are we going, anyway?" she asked, collecting her things.

"A corn maze!" he replied, trying hard to conceal his laughter.

She stared at him. "Seriously?"

Booth flashed her a charm smile. "C'mon! It'll be lots of fun."

Sighing again, she muttered, "I'm going to regret this."

A now she was, as she sat in the hot sun next to her partner, hopelessly lost in a corn maze…yes, a corn maze.

_This is ridiculous_, Temperance thought. But then she caught a glimpse of her partner, glistening with sweat. It was then that she realized how much she needed and wanted him. Every time he's held her, comforted her, and wiped away her tears, she's never noticed how much she loved him. But just sitting here with him, both enjoying the silence, all her emotions finally crashing down on her. She finally came to the conclusion that—

"Bones?" Booth asked her, waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay there? It looked like you were spacing out…big time."

"No…no, I was just…thinking." She answered, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "Ok." Standing up, he offered his hand to help her up. "Now. How about we get out of this wretched thing?"

Chuckling, she took his hand and stood up next to him. As they continued on, Brennan just couldn't shake that feeling that she'd experienced back behind them. She kept her eyes on the ground, following the sound of Booth's footsteps.

As her mind wandered, she realized that she no longer heard the _crunch crunch_ of his shoes. Her head snapped up, and she realized that he was no longer in front of her.

Frozen in place, Temperance looked around, frantically.

"Booth?" she called out quietly, then louder. She continued forwards, turning this way and that.

She was starting to panic. It was stupid, really. She kept telling herself that it was a corn maze, and that everything was going to be fine. But the thought of being alone was overwhelming.

Brennan thought she heard quick footsteps in the distance off to her left, so she ran towards them.

"BOOTH?!" she called again, pushing her way through the corn towards the sound.

"Bones?" came the reply. Quickening her stride, she still headed towards his voice, tears streaming down her face.

Soon, she ran into him, literally, and she fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Woah…Bones. Are you alright?" he asked, automatically returning her embrace.

"Booth…" she whispered. "I was alone…all alone…"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here. I'll never leave you alone again. I promise." He reassured her, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

After she had cried for a few minutes, she calmed down, and actually chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry, Booth. You must think I'm a complete sissy for panicking."

He turned her face so he could look her in the eyes. "No way, Bones. You're the strongest person I know. To tell you the truth, I was a little scared, too."

"Really?"

"Really. I thought something had happened to you." He shook his head. "I could never live with myself if that was true."

Temperance looked him in the eye, and blushed. "You know, when we were sitting down back there, I realized something. I…" she trailed off.

"You what?" he asked, almost whispering.

"I…I love you." She blurted, quickly regretting making herself vulnerable, and looked down at the ground.

Booth stared at her for a second, then offered a soft charm smile.

"I love you, too, Tempe." He said quietly, caressing her cheek.

She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears and love. Pushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, Booth leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

At first it was sweet and innocent, then, as the seconds dragged on, it became more passionate.

Brennan broke away, in desperate need of air, but Booth kept going. He kissed a line down her jaw and onto her neck. She moaned slightly, locking her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair.

Their lips finally met again, and before they pulled apart, he placed a light kiss on her lips.

Gasping for air, they heard a little kid yelling, "MOMMY! MOMMY I FOUND THE EXIT, IT'S OVER HERE!"

They looked at each other, and smiled. While holding hands, they began to walk in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if that's confusing…it makes sense to me…although it **_**is**_** 10 o'clock at night.**

**I'm not really sure if Booth would really take Brennan to a corn maze, let alone she accepts, but hey. It's fanfic, right?**

**Please review! Tell me if this sucks…I really appreciate it. (Ok, that sounds weird.)**


	4. The Bay

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this every single time?!?**

**AN: Omigosh, I'm **_**so**_** sorry!!! I was gone since Thursday on a family trip and was neglected any Internet access. I was, however, able to write stories. Sorry again, readers. And please enjoy:D**

**I was inspired by the family boat outing to write about a boat-related Bones story. I can't really decide if this is prior to Brennan meeting Sully, or if it's post-Sully. Probably it's as if Sully was never even thought of. I'll leave it up to your imagination. ;)**

**Mmm…lots of AN's. Heh heh. Anyway, so the boat theme was inspired by the outing, but the movie thing…well, I watched **_**Music & Lyrics**_** over the weekend on the boat and thought it was cute, so I sneaked it in (yes, it is sneaked, not snuck. :P ). Don't worry, there aren't any spoilers…well, maybe a little one…but it's pretty generic.**

**Ah yes. One more thing. Moose is actually a good friend of my family, so yeah. He's a real person. Lol.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Weekend Getaway 

"A boat?"

Booth sighed. "Yes, Bones. A boat."

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "You have a boat?"

He stood up from where he was sitting on her office couch. "For the third time, yes. I have a boat."

"And you can afford it?" she asked, filing some books away in their proper places.

"Apparently…" he muttered, exasperated.

She turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," he began. "I was hoping that you would accompany me for a weekend out. We both need a break." Booth flashed her a charm smile. "Please?"

_Crap,_ she thought, _that smile is toxic._ Brennan pursed her lips. "Fine."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Be sure to pack warm clothes, and I'll pick you up at five."

She checked the clock. "But Booth, it's already three o'clock!"

Again with the charm smile. "Then you better go get ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer?" Temperance asked for the umpteenth time.

"Bones, could you just chill? We're almost there!" Booth exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

She sighed and began staring out the window again. It had been two hours since they had left her apartment, and she was starting to wonder why she accepted his offer.

Soon, the scenery changed, and the bay came into view. Brennan sat up a bit, and glanced over at her partner. He looked at her and smiled. Ah yes. That was the reason she came.

The drove down a long, winding road that followed the edge of the water until it came to an end where it melted into a parking lot. The lot overlooked a huge marina filled with many kinds and colors of vessels. She tried to figure out which one was his, but it was anybody's guess.

Booth parked the SUV and got out in a hurry. Brennan exited the vehicle more cautiously, immediately succumbing to the brisk cold wind. Pulling her jacket up around her, she shut the door and went to help Booth with the bags.

As soon as they had unloaded everything, Temperance followed Booth down one of the docks, passing a couple people.

"Hey, Seeley!" One of the men called, giving a small wave.

"Hey, Moose!" Booth called back, smiling.

They walked even further until the came to a group of sport fisher boats. Booth turned down one of the alleyways in between two of the boats, and then boarded the one to the left.

Brennan gazed at it. The body was white with blue trim. The silver lettering on the side read _Uniflite_, obviously the brand.

"Bones, you coming?" Booth called from inside.

She blinked, and then boarded as well, being careful not to trip over the cleat. While walking across the swim board, she tried to see the name, but there was a blue cover over the back, blocking it from view.

As she stepped inside the cabin, a wave of warmth hit her, and she sighed. Looking around, she took in the mahogany cupboards to her right and futon couch to her left. The carpeting was blue and straight ahead were stairs leading down below.

Booth ran up the stairs from below, extending a hand for her bags. Brennan whispered thanks and watched him go back down. He disappeared into a room to the right and reappeared moments later.

"That's the guest bunk. You can sleep in there, I'll sleep in the front bunk." He said, gesturing to the farthest room. "To the left is the head."

She blink, confused. "The head?"

A smile tugged at Booth's lips. "The bathroom, Bones."

"Oh."

"And if you want, I'll give you a key to the bathroom up at the building. It has showers."

She nodded and he handed her a lone silver key.

"So…now what?" she asked, looking around.

"Nothing." Booth answered her, flopping down on the couch.

Eyeing him, she did the same. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. That's the whole point of a getaway. You don't _do_ anything. You _relax_." Pause. "I have a couple movies, if you want." He offered.

She nodded slowly. "Sure."

He got up and went over to a basket full of DVD cases. "Let's see…_Never Cry Wolf_, _Music & Lyrics_, or _Dead Silent_?" he asked, shuddering a bit at the last suggestion.

Leaning her elbows on her knees, she thought for a moment. "_Music & Lyrics_ sounds good."

"Mmk." Booth inserted the DVD into the television and started it.

Halfway through the movie, Brennan subconsciously let her head fall onto Booth's shoulder, captured by the film's romance.

He smiled and laid his arm around her shoulder, gently stroking her arm.

When it finally ended, they looked at each other.

"What did you think?" he asked her as she sat up.

"I thought it was really sweet how he did everything he could to show her how much he loved her." She answered.

"Me too, Bones. Me too." Booth smiled warmly and turned off the TV.

They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Brennan broke it. "I have a question."

Turning to look at her, he cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "What's the name of this boat?"

"I was hoping you would ask." He said, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I named her _Joy_."

Taken aback by his answer, she stared at him blankly. Then as it settled in, she returned his smiled.

Booth's hand still lingered on her cheek and she raised hers up to hold it.

Slowly, they leaned in closer until their lips met. A chill ran down Brennan's spine as he pulled her closer, their bodies crushing together. Breaking away from her lips, Booth kissed her neck gently, rubbing circles on her back with his hands. Her own hands ran down his muscular arms and up again to rest on his shoulders.

When they finally pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other, they smiled.

"I love you." Booth whispered. "More than anything."

She looked him in the eye. "You mean it?"

"Forever and ever, Babe."

And with that, they picked up where they left off…

----------------------------------------------------------------

It's kind of like my corn maze chapter. Especially with Brennan's whole "why did I come here" thing. Sorry about that…And I couldn't have him name the boat _Temperance_ cause Sully did that (stupid Tim), so I had to go for the next best thing…Oh. And did you catch the _Click_ reference? See if you can.

(If you have any question about the marine terminology, please message me…although I refrained from putting too much in. )

There might be a day when expressing your opinions will be illegal. But until then, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Names

Disclaimer: -screams to the world- I DON'T OWN BONES!!! Phew. Good to get that off my chest…

**AN: Ok, so this name idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few months. I thought of it before I had heard of this website so I stored it in my special Bones file in my mind, and it's just now resurfacing. Anyway, here it is.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Names 

Booth entered the lab and looked around. "BONES?" he shouted into the air. It was 10 o'clock at night, so he was pretty sure she was still here, Brennan being herself and all.

Angela was sitting up on the platform, sketching. "She's in her office, Booth." She answered, not even looking up from her drawing.

He nodded and entered Brennan's office. As he was about to call out her name again, he saw her lying on the couch, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Booth couldn't help but smile. He was so transfixed by his partner that he didn't even realize that Angela came over to stand next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" she whispered, startling him.

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, Booth. I know you love her, and she loves you."

"Do you really…? Wait. Angela, stop it. We're partners, ok? That all. Just…partners." He answered, sighing.

She eyed him. "But there's something about her, isn't there?"

"I just…" he sighed again. "When I'm with her, it's like…she brings me peace. I mean, that's her name, right? Temperance…it means peace. And her real name…Joy. She brings me joy, too. It's just that…gosh, I don't know, Ange, I'm still trying to figure it out."

Angela laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You better act up before you lose her. You almost did with Sully. Be careful, ok?" And with that she walked away.

Booth was left alone in the doorway, staring at Brennan's sleeping form. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

He laid his hand on hers and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth. After a couple minutes, she woke and looked up at him.

"Booth?" she muttered sleepily, sitting up.

"Hey. How you doing?" he asked her softly.

Brennan rubbed her eyes. "Tired…"

"You should be at home, you know."

She looked down at the floor. "I…I can't. I have lots of work to do, and I need to get it done…"

"Well you sure are accomplishing a lot, aren't you?" Booth teased.

Laughing, she looked up at him, and caught a glimpse of a small twinkle in his eyes. "Why are you here, Booth?"

"I just came to make sure you were ok after what just happened."

The case that they had just worked on was that of a woman who had been stabbed by a mob boss Brennan had dealt with a couple years before. After killing the woman, the boss had dumped her body in front of Brennan's apartment building with a note attached:

_Dr. Brennan: Better watch your back. I'm coming for you._

Booth, of course, went into high-stage protective mode over his partner, and stayed with her every waking moment, even as two more victims were found with the same note attached, but set in front of the diner and the Jeffersonian.

They had caught the man in her apartment the night before as he was setting up a bomb. Booth had immediately arrested him and called the bomb squad, who deactivated the bomb and searched the apartment for any other explosives.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brennan answered, faking a smile. But the truth was, she was scared. Scared of the fact that the squad could have missed something, and that she would die in her sleep.

Booth, of course, could see right through her smile, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"It's ok, Temperance. You don't have to mask your feelings with me."

At the sound of her first name coming from his lips, she felt safe. All she wanted was his strong arms to wrap around her in a loving embrace. To feel the warmth from his body. To know that everything was going to be just fine.

All of those were accomplished as he pulled her close to him and hugged her. She returned the hug and let her head rest on his shoulder. Booth kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her hair.

"As long as you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her, holding her tighter.

Slowly, she relaxed, and he soon realized that her breathing had once again become slow and rhythmic. He smiled, and lay down, still holding her in an embrace. It wasn't long until he, too, fell asleep.

Angela entered Brennan's office to check on her friend and found her and Booth curled up on the couch together, sound asleep. A soft smile formed on her lips as she lingered in the doorway. When she was leaving the lab, she thought she heard some small kissing sounds coming from the office…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I **_**really**_** hate the ending. It sucks. But, it's very late at night, so my brain has automatically turned off. I'll probably change it later after I upload it. Also, it's kind of like I merged two different stories by adding that mob boss aspect. Once again, I'll probably change it later. If you have any suggestions, please message me. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Reviews Ice Cream + Happy Songbird**


	6. How to Score

Disclaimer:

I don't own the sun

Or own the time zones

I don't own fun

And I don't own Bones.

**AN: Another one of those stories that came to me at night when I'm trying to fall asleep, and I just can't shake it from my mind. It's kind of petty, but I decided to post it anyway. A little out of character for Brennan, but hey--its fanfic.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: How to Score**

There was a knock at Dr.Brennan's door, so she casually walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Booth." She said, standing aside so her partner could enter.

"Sup, Bones?" he asked, catching site of a young college boy sitting on her couch. "Who's that?"

Closing the door, she answered him. "That's Michael. He needs some help with the ladies."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Girl trouble, eh?" He sat down next to Michael. "How bad is it?"

Brennan sat down next to Booth. "Well, I just gave him a bottle of water and asked him if he wanted anything else. His response: 'Yeah. You.'"

Booth shook his head. "Dude…that's old stuff. Tell me, Mike. How would you get ready to kiss a woman?"

Mike, obviously uncomfortable, shifted slightly in his seat. "Well, uh…I'd just…" he stuttered, draping an arm around Booth's shoulders.

"I said _tell_ me, not _show_ me!" Booth exclaimed, shoving Mike's arm off. "And that's _not_ how you do it anyway." He turned to Brennan. "Do you mind being an example?"

She shrugged.

"Ok. Mike, here's what you do. Stare into her eyes. Make sure that you _really_ like her, understand?" Booth showed what he meant, his gaze piercing into Temperance's icy blue eyes. "Then, make contact." He said, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "And finally, you…" trailing off, he leaned closer to his partner, lost in her eyes. She did the same until their lips brushed. What began as a lecture had ended in a demonstration.

Booth captured her lips with his, crossing the line he had set with her so long ago. Instead of backing off like he thought she would, Brennan accepted the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist between his hands, kissing her passionately.

Mike, now _way_ uncomfortable, froze for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess, umm…I think I'll go." He answered, backing towards the door.

Brennan waved him away, giving all her attention to the task in front of her. Mike nodded once and quickly left the apartment.

They stopped only when their heads screamed for oxygen. It was then that realization hit.

"I…I'm sorry." Booth muttered, backing off.

Brennan pulled him back until their lips were millimeters apart.

"Don't be." She whispered before they began again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

See what I mean by petty? Anyway, please review:D 


	7. Fever

**So, it's one of those days where I want to write but I don't know what about. So I looked around for inspiration and here's what I came up with. (I'm watching **_**House**_** right now, so sickness was on my mind. LOL)**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan sat on her couch, staring at the wall. She was fighting consciousness; her body was tired from fighting a virus and working for thirty hours straight. As she was about to drift off to sleep, there was a knock at her door. Groaning, she got up and staggered towards it. When she opened it, she saw her partner standing in the hall.

"Hey, Booth…" she greeted drowsily.

"Hey, Bones…you ok?" he asked. Booth noticed the dark circles beneath her crystal blue eyes and that she was leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." She offered a weak smile and stepped away from the door so he could enter.

"Ok, cause you look like you're not feeling that well." He said, turning around. "Bones?"

Brennan was swaying where she stood, her hand resting on her head. With a sharp intake of air, she fell forwards.

Booth immediately reached out and caught her. "Bones? Temperance?" he asked, cradling her in his arms. When she didn't respond, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Booth ran his hand over her forehead, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and feeling for her fever at the same time. She was burning up.

Just about that time, she moaned, and opened her eyes.

"Booth…?" she asked weakly.

"Shh…Temperance, it's ok. I'm here."

At the sound of her first name drawn from his lips, she shivered slightly.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" Booth asked softly, caressing her cheek. She nodded in answer and he made his way into her bathroom. After a couple minutes of rummaging through her medicine cabinet, he found a bottle of painkillers.

"Here, Bones. Take these." He told her, handing her two tablets and a glass of water. Brennan obeyed and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water.

"Thanks, Booth." She said, turning over so she was lying on her stomach. He set the glass aside and rubbed circles on her back. She sighed with content as she drifted off to sleep…

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Temperance awoke in her partner's arms. Shifting slightly so she could see his face, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Booth opened his eyes and flashed her a warm charm smile.

"What was that for?" he asked, brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"A gesture of thanks. In some cultures, they--"

His lips silenced her. The kiss was short and sweet, a reassurance that he would always be there for her. When he pulled away, she gazed into his chocolate eyes and saw the emotion swirling inside them.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled again and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Tempe."

She snuggled closer. Brennan felt the fever return, but she knew that this time it was not from the virus…

----------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if you'll get it; if you don't, feel free to message me and I'll explain. ;D PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. You Are Loved

**Disclaimer: Hey…guess what…I don't own Bones.**

**AN: Another one of those things where I just start writing. Anyway, I'm going to be gone over the weekend, but I might be able to get on Sunday night. So yeah; enjoy the story!**

--------------------------------------

Booth sat on the steps of the Jeffersonian, pondering over the current case. As usual, he was fighting with his partner, Temperance Brennan. Sometimes she was just so stubborn! But no matter what, he always loves her. Through good and bad times, he's always there to protect her; to comfort her.

And yet, he hurt her. He promised never to, but he has.

They had started fighting over about who killed the current victim. Brennan immediately accused the father. Booth disagreed and said it was the boss. She pushed him to the edge, and he blurted out that the only reason she thought the father was guilty was because her own father had deserted her when she was younger. She replied by yelling "I HATE PSYCOLOGY" and slamming her office door in his face.

So here he is, sitting alone on the steps of the Institute. But he was only alone for a while longer. He sensed her presence beside immediately, but didn't look at her. The words that left her lips were the last he thought he would hear.

"I'm sorry." Temperance blurted. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Booth. You were right." Shifting her gaze down to the ground, she continued. "I just…I just wish that…" A lone tear slid down her cheek. "I just wish that I could be more open to love, you know?" Temperance shook her head. "But I can't." She forced a laugh. "Not that anyone would want to love me, anyway."

Booth placed his hands on both her shoulders and forced her to look into his chocolate eyes.

"Temperance, you are always loved. You know that?"

Her icy blue eyes glistened with tears as he moved his hand up to cup her cheek. She placed hers over his and smiled. "Yeah…I do."

Booth placed a light kiss on her lips, as if to reinforce his statement with action. As he pulled back, he took her into his strong arms and rocked her back and forth slowly.

_Yes,_ _I am loved,_ Temperance told herself as she lost herself in his sweet embrace…

--------------------------------------

**Ok, so the ending is really weird, but I have brain block…again. ARG.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Rain

**Disclaimer: -steals rights to Bones- MUAHAHAHA!**

**AN: 11:10 PM, I have to get up early tomorrow, and I'm sitting here like a reject writing a fanfic story. "A life? Where can I download one of those?"**

**This is a little cliché, but oh well. And yes, another story taking place in the gardens. It's just a beautiful place for two people to fall in love!**

--------------------------------------

Title: Rain 

Wet streams ran down Temperance Brennan's face as she stood, elbows bent and palms upward, staring up at the gray clouds above her head. She smiled up at the sky, unsure why. She was standing in the middle of the Jeffersonian gardens, avoiding anyone and everyone and enjoying the solitude.

He stood watching his partner become drenched, her bra showing through her white blouse as it was soaked through. Seeley Booth had always known that she was beautiful, but as he gazed at her through the misty air, Temperance looked to be an angel. He sighed as he began to make his way over to her.

Brennan felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Immediately she knew who it was, and covered his hands with her own.

They stood together until the rain subsided and the sun peeked through the overcast clouds. It was only then that Temperance realized how chilled she really was, and shivered slightly. Booth took notice and tightened his embrace.

Her body was instantly warmed by the increased contact as she melted into his arms; aware that they were teetering dangerously on the line he had drawn for them.

Temperance turned in his arms to look at him. They both smiled, and eventually laughed at the sight of each other, soaking wet and looking completely pathetic.

As the partners enjoyed the moment, they stared into each other's eyes, each waiting for the consent of the other. When it finally came, the laughing slowly stopped and a kiss replaced it. At first it was soft and sweet, but soon Temperance placed her hands on the back of Booth's head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hands rubbed circles on her lower back as hers ran through his dripping wet hair.

When they pulled apart, the rain began again, but they did not notice it until a few minutes later.

"I guess we should…go inside?" Brennan suggested, gesturing towards the lab. Booth shook his head.

"I'm not done yet." He said before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------

**Ok, so I ended up going to sleep half way through it. Lol.**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, Leave a review, And I'll love you!**


	10. Shopping

**Disclaimer: STILL don't Bones…nope…on the top of my Christmas list.**

**AN: I was shopping with my aunt this weekend and as I was browsing through the bathing suits I came up with this idea, so I wrote it on my hand…just like the corn maze chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Shopping 

Seeley Booth skimmed through the folded dress shirts in the store, casually tossing the too small/too large ones aside until he found two that were his size. Tucking them under his arm, he caught sight of some familiar auburn locks disappearing around the corner of the men's department. He cocked an eyebrow and followed his partner from a distance.

Temperance headed towards the women's section, her hand lazily hanging onto her purse strap. She passed the shirts, skirts, and pants only to stop at the bathing suit section. Booth, knowing Brennan, guessed that she would go for a navy blue one piece.

As she skimmed through the suits, she hummed _Hot Blooded_. He couldn't help but smile. Every now and then she would pull out a suit and look at it, only to put it back on the rack.

After a few minutes, she pulled out a black bikini and studied it. She sighed, checked the price tag, and carried it towards the dressing rooms. Booth gulped at the thought of seeing his partner in a small, close fitting bikini. He shook his head. _Partners_, he told himself, _we're partners. Nothing more._ But his mind kept reminding him that it _was_ something more. It always had been.

He took a ragged breath and made his way over to the fitting rooms. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he kept trying to shake the image of a soaking wet Brennan from his mind. Almost ten minutes passed before she exited the changing area, the bikini still in her hands.

Temperance glanced at Booth and did a double take.

"BOOTH?" she asked, wide-eyed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He flashed her a charm smile as he stood up. "Shopping, Bones. Why else would I be here?"

She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "Have you been stalking me again?"

Booth chuckled. "I wouldn't call it that. More like…checking in on you."

Brennan shook her head. "Seeley Booth, you are impossible!"

He laughed. "Thank you, Bones. So," he gestured to the bikini in her hands, "what's that?"

She blushed noticeably and tucked the clothing item under her arm. "Uh…nothing, really. Just, you know, my old one needed replacing…" Trailing off, she looked up at him. "Why?"

A mischievous smile adorned his lips as he answered her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to head to the community pool this afternoon?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! And I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But I had fun, if you care. ;D**


	11. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I have Bones! Yep. I really do! No kidding! 206 of them!**

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I do take note of who reviews, and I keep an eye out for their stories. –Wink–

So, anyway, I was thinking the other day about what kind of tattoo I'm going to get, and I came up with this story.

_Dedicated to our family friend. We're with you every step of the way._

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two partners sat on the floor of Brennan's office, sorting and signing paperwork. Booth had brought doughnuts for them to share and as he grabbed another glazed pastry, he pulled himself up onto the couch.

"Almost done, Bones?" he asked, taking a bite of his newly attained possession.

Temperance licked her fingers free of what was left from her previous snack. "Just a little bit longer." She shuffled through some papers before setting them aside. The Krispy Kream box was a couple feet in front of her, so she had to lean forward to reach the desired doughnuts.

Booth casually glanced down at his partner as she reached for the pink box and caught sight of a flash of color hovering above the waistband of her jeans. His mouth dropped open as he tried to speak, but no words formed. Finally, as she sat back up against the couch, he found his voice.

"Bones…you have a tattoo?" he asked loudly.

Her doughnut froze halfway on its ascent to her mouth. "Maybe…"

Booth's lips turned upward into a sly grin. "Since when?"

Sighing, she moved up to the couch next to him. "College."

"Were you drunk?"

"Nope."

"High?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Perfectly sober?"

"Yep."

"Huh…" He nodded slowly.

"What?" Temperance asked, her blue eyes focused on the agent's face.

"I just never really thought that you were the kind of person that would get a tattoo."

She shrugged and finally took a bite of her doughnut. After she finished chewing, she set it down and began to tell him the story behind the marking.

"My roommate in college was a girl named Katherine; Kat for short. We became very close. And as you know, it's very rare for me to open up to someone." Booth nodded. "Half way through our sophomore year in college, she was diagnosed with breast cancer." Brennan's gaze fell to the ground as a lone tear started to trickle down her cheek. "The doctor…the doctor told her it was terminal, and that she had only about a year to live." She drew in a ragged breath. "That last year was hard. Kat decided to drop out of college. We stayed in contact for a while before I received a letter from her parents…" As she wiped her face free of tears, Booth felt his heart ache. "Kat…died, on September 20th that year. She was just…so young. I couldn't…" She shook her head. "I didn't know how to honor her existence. After a month or two of mourning, I made a decision. I found a tattoo parlor and got a tattoo in remembrance." The tears were freefalling now.

Booth placed his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer, not saying a word and knowing it was enough. Temperance let her head fall on his shoulder until she had taken control of her emotions once more.

"Did you…want to see it?" she asked, wiping her eyes again. He nodded, curious of what it looked like. She turned in her seat and lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a mourning fairy resting on a yellow crescent moon, her head hanging down in sadness and her black hair hiding her face from view. Her dress was pale lavender and flowed down around her legs. Three red stars were placed in a curved line off to the top right of the picture. Booth tried to conjure up the meaning of the stars. As if in answer, Brennan added: "The three stars represent the three years that we knew each other. They're red because that was her favorite color."

He ran his fingers gently over the vibrant colors, resulting in a chill running up her back.

"It's beautiful…" Booth said finally, still gazing at it. Temperance nodded as she let her shirt fall back into place and turned to face him again.

"Just like her…" She said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah…" he answered, staring at his partner "Just like her."But he was not referring to Kat.

----------------------------------------------------------------

An abrupt ending, I know. Please review.


	12. Zach's POV

**Disclaimer: -sigh- you know the drill…**

**AN: I wanted to write, but I didn't really have any ideas, so I just started typing (I do that a lot)…here's what became of it. I noticed it didn't really have much BB fluff in it, and that it was kind of focused more on Zach (who is telling the story), but I wanted to put it in here. Sorry if it's kind of flat.**

**I like using other characters to tell stories, if you can't tell. :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was just like any other day at the Jeffersonian. Angela and Hodgins were making out, Booth and Brennan were bickering, and Cam was taking charge, trying to calm both couples down.

I was standing over an old set of bones, probably Native American, when I heard the first shot. I tried to address the situation, but nothing seemed to register. It all happened so fast. I closed my eyes, unable to take in the horrible scene I knew was taking place in front of me.

A body crumpling to the floor. A woman screaming. A man shouting. More gunshots. The screaming ceased, only to be replaced with heavy sobs.

When I finally opened my eyes they fell upon the body on the floor. He was wearing a suit, and my immediate thought was that Agent Booth was dead. But as my gaze shifted, I realized that he was standing only a few yards away, holding Dr.Brennan in his arms, gun thrown down on the ground and forgotten.

I stood frozen, clipboard still in hand, trying to analyze what had just happened.

At first, I thought Dr.Brennan was dead. Then I saw her head move, and realized that she had only been shot in the shoulder, but was losing an immense amount of blood. Angela, still crying, was now on the phone, probably calling 911.

I watched as Booth gently set Dr.Brennan on the ground and started stroking her hair. She mumbled something, and he answered her, smiling. She said something else, and his face became solemn again as he placed pressure on the wound. As he did so, she grimaced in pain, but did not protest.

Two minutes passed. Three. Five.

She was getting paler and paler. Everyone was still frozen in place. An ambulance could be heard in the distance. She whispered something again, this time weaker. He shook his head, cupping her cheek with his free hand.

"I will never leave you." He said aloud. And with that, he kissed her, full on the lips. She returned the gesture, her good arm slowly rising to rest on the back of his head. I glanced at Cam out of the corner of my eye; she was jealous, I could tell.

They parted only when the paramedics arrived. It was only when the partners disappeared out the sliding glass doors that we noticed the other body laying on the ground, facedown.

Still carrying my clipboard, I ventured over to him, slowly turning his body over to see his face. It was as I had guessed. The man who had shot Dr.Brennan was the prime suspect in the current case. Putting two and two together, I figured that he had shot her and missed, but before he could finish the job, Booth had shot him first, putting a damper in his plans.

_The world is full of evil_, I thought, staring down into the man's vacant expression.

We waited around for what seemed like forever. An hour later, we got a call from Booth. He told us that "the doctor had been able to remove the bullet just fine", and that "Bones was going to be ok". As I sighed a sigh of relief, the past events ran through my head. The shots, the screaming, the kiss.

_The kiss_. My jaw dropped as realization sank in. Agent Booth had _kissed_ Dr.Brennan! Through all the horrible events, I couldn't help but smile a tad. I had won the bet. Turning to Hodgins, I held my palm out.

"Fork it over."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it's confusing. If you have any questions, please ask me, and I will be happy to answer them!**

**Please review!**


	13. When I Get Scared

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON! Brain Block decided to pay me another visit. It's like one of those annoying relatives that never leave…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Bones.**

**AN: Ok. So I just got back from my horse show (I won two buckles, by the way) and I really thought that I should update this story, huh? ANYWAY, this is another "If I get scared…" conversations between Booth and Brennan. A little cheesy, but fun to write.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two partners sat beside each other on Brennan's couch, silently running the day's events through their heads. A couple hours earlier, they had been looking over some remains when they had been shot at. Booth had been hit in the arm, and it turned out not to be fatal or serious, but Brennan still felt her heart stop when she had seen the blood on his shirt.

After a couple minutes, she broke the silence.

"I was scared today, Booth." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Hey…it's ok. I'm here." He said, putting a bandaged arm around her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yes…but today could have changed that." Hanging her head, she continued. "I just couldn't imagine if…"

Watching as his best friend and partner fell apart, Booth pulled her into a hug. He rocked her back and forth slowly and whispered soothing words in her ear. When they finally pulled apart, he looked Brennan in the eye and offered a warm smile.

"You ok?" Booth asked, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Nodding again, she forced a small smile.

"I told you to stop letting me hug you when I get scared."

"And I told _you_. When I get scared, I'll hug you." Booth replied, remembering their previous conversation.

Brennan shook her head slowly. "You never get scared, Booth." She whispered softly, her eyes dancing with admiration.

He sighed. "You see, Temperance, that's where you're wrong." Booth looked her straight in the eye as he continued. "When Kenton had you tied up in that warehouse, I was scared. When I got that call from the gravedigger saying that you were buried alive, I was scared. When I thought you were leaving with Sully," he leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart, "I was scared."

His breath on her face sent a chill down her spine. Brennan willingly closed the gap between them and placed a light kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, she smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. But did that make up for it?"

A mischievous look dawned his face. "Not quite." Booth answered, pulling her in for a much more passionate kiss…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I love writing kissing scenes cause I REALLY want them to get together, so yeah. Lol. Anyway, please review! 3**


	14. Don't Fly Away

**Disclaimer: Rub it in my face…yeah, actually, I would like David ru- erm, never mind…**_**AWKWARD**_

**AN: Wow! I was really happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter! I really appreciate that some people missed me. :D Anyway, I was really bored on my flight back from Portland, so I brainstormed a **_**bunch**_** of ideas for fanfic. They'll keep up with this for a week or two. This is one of them. Strange, I call it **_**Don't Fly Away**_** when my new continuous story is called **_**Fly Away**_**. Hmm…**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan shifted her laptop case from one shoulder to the other. _Airport lines are the worst, _she thought. Sighing, she moved up a step in line to board her plane.

Being an anthropologist, she was on call for any emergency that required her expertise. The previous night, a hotel was bombed in Texas. Brennan had been called to help identify victims that had been burned, as there was a substantial amount of them. The estimated time she was to stay in Texas was two to three months.

She set her laptop on the ground next to her as the line came to a complete halt…again. That's when she heard him.

"BONES!"

Brennan whirled around at the sound of her nickname. She caught sight of her partner, Seeley Booth, pushing through the crowded terminal towards her.

"Booth…" she whispered to no one in particular.

When he finally made it over to her, he took a moment to catch his breath. Booth was still panting when he spoke.

"Thank…goodness…I…made it." He told her, gazing into her eyes.

"Booth, this had better be good. If I miss my flight, I'll-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers in a sensual kiss. As much as Temperance was surprised, she all-too-willingly returned the gesture, running her hands through his hair, his own pulling her even closer…if it were possible.

The young woman behind them gave an "awww…" as Brennan moaned slightly, ignoring her need for oxygen. Finally, when she thought she would pass out, she regretfully pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What…was that…for?" she asked, searching his chocolate brown eyes with her own icy blue ones.

His signature charm smile adorned his face. "I just thought that before you left, you should know how I feel, since last time you went to help identify bodies you were almost killed."

"Yeah. _Almost_, Booth. Key word."

He shook his head slightly. "Too close, Temperance."

A woman's voice wafted over the terminal. "Final boarding call for flight 455 to Dallas."

"You better go." Booth whispered, trying to step away.

She pulled him back. "There are flights later tonight." She assured him, letting their lips meet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? I love flying…hehe, random. Please review!**


	15. Church

**Disclaimer: (see all previous chapters) **

**AN: This idea has been bouncing around in my head like a pinball for a while. I don't know if you'll like it. It's totally out of character for Brennan. I modeled the church after my aunt's church, which totally _rocks_. LOL. **

**And yes, I'm Christian. No, I'm not going to shove God down your throat. It's annoying. **

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan was in her office, as usually, on Saturday night. She was writing another chapter for her newest novel. In her writing, Kathy was being pursued by a suspect. It was just nearing the point where she was about to get jumped when…

"BONES!"

Temperance literally jumped in her chair as Booth appeared in her doorway. Panting, she placed a hand on her chest and tried to even her breathing.

"Don't do that, Booth!" she scolded, saving and exiting her program. "You nearly scared me to death!"

He chuckled. "Sorry." Sitting down on her couch, he continued. "Remember when you asked to go to church with me, and I said no?" Brennan nodded. "Well, I've changed my mind." She looked confused, so he explained. "I left the Catholic Church and became non-denominational. At our church, we have one day out of the year where we are asked to bring a non-believing friend. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Brennan was taken aback at first. She had always wondered about going to church, but didn't want to become committed. But since she would be going as a _friend_, she wouldn't have to commit to anything.

"Sure." She said, toying with the wooden necklace around her neck. "What time should I be ready?"

"About…9:30. The service starts at 10." He said, flashing her a charm smile. "Glad you're coming."

Temperance nodded slowly, then more quickly. "Yeah…"

His smile vanished and a look of seriousness replaced it. "But there are a few rules, Bones." She moaned. "I'm serious. First rule: No disrespecting God. Second rule: No fighting the preacher. Third rule: Don't question every little thing said in the service. And the fourth and final rule: Relax! We're all friends there, ok?"

Brennan blinked, then nodded…again. "Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, getting up to leave. He did the same.

"Yup. 9:30. I'll be there to pick you up." Booth said, following her out to the parking lot and disappearing into his own car.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan was ready at _exactly_ 9:30. She sat in waiting on her couch until she heard Booth's familiar knock. She opened the door and saw him standing there in a nice t-shirt and jeans. Looking down at her formal black dress, he frowned slightly and shook his head.

"No way, Bones. Casual." He said, pushing her back into her apartment and leading her into her bedroom. Booth opened her closet and pulled out a pale yellow semi-casual button-up top and a pair of nice jeans and handed them to her. "Wear this."

He left the room so she could change. She came back out and he smiled again. "Perfect. Now come on, let's go!"

The ride there was silent, as the two partners were both deep in thought. When they arrived, Brennan saw lots of people filed into a large concrete building. Noticing that they, too, were all wearing jeans, she relaxed a bit. Booth parked and they entered the church. Before they went into the chapel room, an elderly lady hovering by the door approached them.

"Seeley, welcome back!" she said, her voice quivering from her age. She hugged him and then glanced over his shoulder at Brennan. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"Um, Janine, this is my partner. Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Before Temperance could protest, Janine pulled her into a hug. Brennan paused, then returned the soft embrace. They pulled apart and Janine smiled before going off to hug another churchgoer. Booth tugged on Brennan's arm and led her into the large chapel room.

Brennan stood awkwardly as the band played worship songs. Booth kept smiling down at her. She would always answer with her own uncomfortable smile and turn back to the lyrics displayed on the projector screen. Soon the music stopped and the preacher stepped up to the podium.

"Let's pray." He offered, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Brennan watched as most of the people in the church followed his example. She also saw that a handful of people were self-conscious, like her, standing wide-eyed and looking around. When he finished praying, everyone sat and listened to his talk.

Brennan listened with open ears. He spoke of the story of Joseph, the boy who was sold into slavery by his own brothers, and how it turned out to be part of God's big plan. He talked about how Joseph ended up saving all of Egypt and Canaan, and in the end forgave his brothers for betraying him.

All the while she thought of how Russ had left her, and how it turned out for the better, because if she had not heard of forensic anthropology from one of her foster parents, she would never had looked it up on the Internet. And if she never had looked it up, she would have never become an anthropologist. And if she had not become an anthropologist, she would not have met Booth.

She closed her eyes. _Maybe there is a God,_ she thought. _Maybe there is a big plan for the world and everyone in it. Maybe…maybe he's watching out for me, and I was supposed to meet Booth. Oh, God, if you're up there, please. I need a sign. I need to know if you're really there. _

Brennan felt warmth around her shoulders and realized that Booth had placed his arm around her. She opened her eyes and saw the concern written on his face. It was only then that Brennan realized she had been crying.

"I'm here for you, Temperance." He said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

_Good enough for me_, she said silently in her head. Just then, the preacher asked all who wanted to accept Jesus to stand. Immediately, Brennan stood, shaking slightly from her realization. Seven other people stood as well and the church burst into applause.

Booth was surprised at first, but was happy for her. He stood as well so he could envelope her in a hug. Brennan accepted his embrace as her body racked with sobs.

"Hey, it's ok, Bones. I'm here." He said soothingly.

"I can't stop crying, Booth. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said between tears.

He rocked her back and forth slowly. "You're going to be ok. Just look inside of you."

She did what Booth told her and she felt a sense of peace overwhelm her. She knew that she would never be alone again, and that He was always watching over her from the very beginning.

Eventually, Brennan calmed down and realized that almost half the church was filing out the doors.

"Thanks Booth." She said, sniffling. "I really appreciate you being there for me."

"No problem, Temperance. You know I'll always will be." He said, flashing her a charm smile and leading her down the stairs toward the door.

Brennan glanced back at the large wooden cross placed above the stage. "Yeah. I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so a little cheesy. It's sort of a bumper chapter…sort of. I don't like the ending. And I kind of made it so that Booth is like an angel sent to look over her. Yup, weird…**

**Please review! Especially on this chapter, I really want to hear what you have to say, cause I'm not sure if I like this one.**


	16. A Part of Me

**Disclaimer: Ok. Seriously. If I owned Bones, they'd be **_**married**_** by now!!!**

**AN: Wow…soooooo long since my last chapter. I'm really sorry. School's been kinda harsh lately. LOTS of homework and reports and crap. But today during class, a plot monkey popped out of my head and started dancing across my desk. It was all I could do to keep it hidden from the teacher! P So yeah.**

**A little OOC for Brennan, but still, I like this whole idea.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You can _not_ go home alone! Not with a deranged serial killer on the loose looking for you!"

"I can take care of myself, Booth!" Brennan explained, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her partner. He did the same, but pointed a finger at her.

"Nuh uh. Last time I left you alone, you were stalked by Epps and almost hurt. Plus, the time before that, you were kidnapped and nearly killed. Then, the time before that, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I get it. I'm not allowed to be left alone during a case." She agreed, throwing her hands up in the air. "But I _am_ going home!" And with that, she turned on her heels and sped off to the black SUV. Booth smiled and followed suit, climbing into the car that his partner already occupied…impatiently, at that.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two partners sat and talked comfortably, sharing secrets and telling stories. During one of her stories, Booth caught a glimpse of a long, thin scar line reaching from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. It was nearly invisible, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Brennan noticed this, and decided to have some fun with him.

"And then I hopped on my purple horse and galloped off through the underground ocean." She finished, smiling widely.

Booth realized his partner had stopped talking, and quickly recovered, answering her with a generic answer. "Oh…yeah, that's a cool story, Bones." He cocked his head, wondering why she had started giggling. "What?"

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" She asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

Booth smiled sympathetically. "No, sorry. I was…" he stopped, his mother's voice rang through his head: _"It's rude to stare at people or point out their differences, Seeley."_ Booth started to come up with an excuse, but once again, the woman's voice filled his mind: _"It's unbiblical to lie, Seeley, Dear."_

"Dammit Mother…" he whispered.

"What was that?" Brennan asked, staring at him, the remnants of her smile still visible on her face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…well, I don't remember when you got that scar." Booth blurted, immediately looking away from her penetrating gaze.

Brennan chuckled. "Relax, Booth. It's not like I'm going to punish you for asking a logical question." She told him, causing him to smile slightly and meet her gaze once more. Her face became serious and he could tell that she was retrieving a memory long since forgotten…or hidden.

"Look, Bones, if you don't want to tell me, it's ok." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled. "No, it's fine." Brennan traced the scar tissue absent-mindedly. "I got this my first year at the Jeffersonian. And no, I wasn't kidnapped or tortured." She added, catching Booth's worried look. "I had surgery. In 1998, I was diagnosed with cancer. Bone cancer, at that. I thought it was a little ironic." Chuckling quickly, she continued. "The doctor said I needed a bone marrow transplant in order to rid my body of the cancerous cells. He said that if I didn't receive it within six months that the cancer would grow too big and treatment would no longer be possible. During the fifth month when I came in for a checkup, the doctor told me that minutes before I arrived they had received a donation of bone marrow and said that I was next on the list. I nearly passed out at the news. They told me that they could do the surgery right away, so I consented and viola: new bone marrow and no more cancer." Her gaze turned to admiration. "I never found out who the donator was, they left the name slot anonymous. I just wish I could thank them."

Booth flashed a charm smiled and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "You've never told anyone that have you?"

Brennan shivered under his touch. "No, I haven't."

He nodded. "You know, I once gave a bone marrow donation. I'll always remember it. The nurse said I was the only one who came in that day, and that I was their last since they were closing. After they finished up the nurse had me fill out some forms and said that I was going to save someone's life with my donation. I'll never forget the date: July 10th, 1998 – the day I saved some stranger's life with something as simple as injecting a needle."

Brennan's face went pale as he finished his short memory. He looked at her questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"July 10th was the day I had my transplant…the day that someone…donated marrow." She explained.

Booth blinked, then slowly smiled. Brennan smiled as well, rotating so she could lay back against him. He stroked her hair soothingly, allowing the current thoughts to race through his mind: He had saved her life long before he even knew her. It _must_ be meant to be.

"Interestingly enough," she said, breaking through his thoughts, "it's a comfort knowing that a part of you is always with me. Kind of like…I know you're always there." Her eyes began to flutter closed as she snuggled closer to her protector and friend.

Booth placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he, too, slowly succumbed to sleep.

"I always will be, Bones. Always."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so another one about cancer. **_**Remembrance**_** was actually inspired by my family's friend, but this one was just inspired by the fact that we're learning about the causes of cancer in Pre AP Bio. It was hard to pay attention and trap that tricky little monkey at the same time, so I better go and study my 9lb biology book some more. LOL!**


	17. Who Would Win?

**Disclaimer: Okay…seriously…do I have to say this every single time? –Sigh- Fine. "I don't own Bones".**

**Ok, a totally random plot, but hey. What's life without a little fun? Or pirate-ninjas?**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth, it's irrational! There's no way that it's even slightly possible!"

"Nuh-uh, Bones! It's the other way around! Just admit it! You're wrong!"

The two partners were bickering as usual. They argument had started with the subject of a movie that had recently come out. Booth had stated an opinion and Brennan had countered it with her own. They were now in the middle of a heated debate. Angela was watching in enjoyment from the sidelines. As she stifled another giggle, Hodgins came up behind her.

"Hey, Babe." He greeted, giving her a quick kiss, and then gesturing to Booth and Brennan he asked, "What are they fighting about now?"

Angela told him and his mouth turned upwards into a winning smile. "_Seriously_? And Dr. Brennan is actually taking part in this subject?"

She nodded. "Yep. She's quite stubborn about her opinion, too."

"No kidding." He said as he watched Brennan throw up her hands in exasperation and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE WRONG, BOOTH! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" she screamed, stomping away towards her office.

"AM NOT!" Booth answered, following his partner into the enclosed room and closing the door. Their voices could still be slightly heard over the usual Jeffersonian hubbub.

After a few minutes, their voices soon subsided and Angela and Hodgins went to find the nearest janitorial closet. Although the yelling had stopped, the argument continued.

"Bones, just say it."

"What? That I'm right and you're wrong?" she said, sitting down at her desk and booting up her computer.

He glared at her as he sat on the corner of her desk. "You're impossible."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Proves my point."

"How so?"

"It just does."

"_You're_ the impossible one."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Look. There's no way that-"

"Yes there is! It's completely and totally logical! Why can't you just see that?"

"I can't see it because it's not true!"

"Oh, c'mon, Booth! Think about it! They are extremely intelligent, have sensible objects that get the job done, and they are discreet with what they do!"

"But all of that is nothing compared to the speed of our ships!"

"_Your_ ships?" she asked, amused.

Booth gave an exasperated sigh. "Siding with my party. But seriously! Think about it."

"Hmmmm…nope. I still stand by what I said." She replied, becoming absorbed in whatever she was reading on her computer screen.

Booth stood up and circled around her desk to stand behind her. When she did not turn around, he grabbed hold of her chair and spun her so they were face-to-face. Brennan opened her mouth to object, but his deep brown eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Well, I uh…umm…" Subconsciously, Brennan licked her lips. Booth placed a hand on each of the chair's armrests, boxing his partner in.

"Just admit it." Booth whispered in his seductively low voice. "Sometimes, you're wrong."

Slowly, they inched closer and closer to each other as Brennan concluded, "But sometimes, wrong just feels…so…right…"

Her last word faded away as his lips crashed into hers. The kiss became sensual and slow, full of passion that brimmed to the surface and threatened to bubble over. Brennan stood up and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Booth pulled his partner closer as she moaned against his mouth. Booth moved up her jaw line and kissed her earlobe before making his way back to her soft, full lips. All the while, she ran her hands through his thick, dark hair.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart reluctantly. Both panting to catch their breath, Booth decided to reason with his partner.

"I guess…we could both be right."

Brennan nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I guess they could…team up and…you know, become equal partners?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Then, with a mischievous smile, he added, "But I still think that Pirates are better than Ninjas."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**xoxo So? What do you think? A little **_**too**_** random? Or is it ok? Review please! oxox**


End file.
